Fiberoptic cables often contain one or more individual optical fibers within a jacket. It is desirable to remove the jacket to expose the individual optical fibers, such as for connectorization in order to connect each fiber to telecommunications equipment. Breaking out or furcating of bare optical fibers from within one fiberoptic cable into a larger cable, the upjacket, is known. Typically, the bare optical fibers are inserted into the upjacket before connectorization to provide protection of the optical fiber, including during connectorization. Typically, the upjacket includes an aramid yarn strength member, or other strength member to transfer any loads to the optical connector terminated onto the upjacket, or to the jacket of the fiberoptic cable containing the optical fibers, instead of to the optical fiber.
There is a need for improved devices and methods for breaking out or furcating optical fibers.